Social media content tends to be isolated from other related content. A social networking service may enable a user to access specific content through an identifier (e.g. link, message group, hashtag). However, contextual analysis of the identifier is typically not performed. This may prevent a user from understanding larger or more specific context of the social media content. It is with respect to the general technical environment of improved processing for devices that transfer data between applications that the present application is directed.